fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozdział 302
Plan Zaćmienia jest trzysta drugim rozdziałem mangi Hiro Mashimy, Fairy Tail. Arcadios i Yukino zjawiają się na Smoczym Cmentarzysku w celu znalezienia Lucy. Biały rycerz zabiera całą grupę do pałacu Mercurius, gdzie wyjaśnia im swój plan wyeliminowania Zerefa i Acnologii za pomocą planu "Zaćmienie", który polega na przeniesieniu się w czasie o 400 lat wstecz, by zapobiec nieśmiertelności Czarnego Maga. Datong i członkowie Armii Królewskiej przychodzą zatrzymać Arcadiosa, obawiając się, że jego plan może zmienić teraźniejszość. Biały rycerz, Yukino i Lucy zostają aresztowani. Natsu stara się ich zatrzymać, jednak jego Magia zostaje wyssana przez Bramę Zaćmienia. Grupa dostaje jednak szansę uwolnienia swojej przyjaciółki, jeśli wygra Wielki Turniej Magiczny. Dzięki temu będą w stanie przekonać króla, by uwolnić Lucy. Streszczenie Będąc wciąż na Smoczym Cmentarzysku, Arcadios i Yukino ukazują się grupie. Gray i Lucy zaczynają się zastanawiać, dlaczego biały rycerz i były członek Sabertooth są razem w jaskini wymarłych smoków. Arcadios zaczyna im tłumaczyć, że do jego planu niezbędna jest moc Maga Gwiezdnych Duchów, dlatego też przybyła z nim dziewczyna współpracuje z nim. Następnie zły i zdenerwowany Natsu konfrontuje się z mężczyzną, pytając, czego od nich oczekuje. Arcadios zmienia na chwilę temat, komentując dzisiejszą walkę Dragneela z Sabertooth. Smoczy Zabójca nie dbając o komplementy, zbliża się groźnie do mężczyzny, żądając odpowiedzi na pytanie, dlaczego potrzebuje Magów Gwiezdnych Duchów. Biały rycerz mówi wszystkim, by poszli za nim, przy czym Yukino zachęca resztę, dodając, że plan ten może zniszczyć Acnologię i Zerefa za jednym zamachem. thumb|left|200px|Pałac Mercurius w pełnej okazałości Grupa wraz z Arcadiosem i Yukino kierują się w stronę pałacu Mercurius, patrząc z podziwem na jego wielkość i wspaniałość. Podczas wędrówki, biały rycerz przeprasza ich za to, że próbował porwać Lucy, tłumacząc, jak rozpaczliwie potrzebował Maga Gwiezdnych Duchów. Następnie gdy wszyscy wchodzą do zamku, Arcadios tłumaczy, że Wielki Turniej Magiczny był zaledwie przykrywką dla planu "Zaćmienie", która miała na celu zebrać jak najwięcej mocy magicznej od walczących Magów na arenie. Dodaje, że nie zważa na to, czy było to dobre, czy złe, ponieważ dla niego najważniejszy jest plan, który potrzebuje ogromnej ilości mocy magicznej. [[Plik:Brama_Zaćmienia.png|thumb|right|200px|Drzwi do Bramy Zaćmienia]] Po krótkiej podróży przez pałac, Arcadios ukazuje grupie sedno planu, Drzwi do Bramy Zaćmienia. Tłumaczy, że masywna brama zostanie odblokowana, gdy Słońce i Księżyc przetną się przez 12 Złotych Kluczy Zodiaku. Potem opowiada, że plan ma polegać na przeniesieniu się o 400 lat wstecz i zniszczeniu Zerefa, zanim ten stanie się nieśmiertelny. Grupę oszałamia sam fakt możliwości podróżowania w czasie. Yukino mówi im następnie, że za pomocą specjalnej wymiarowej płaszczyzny, Świat Gwiezdnych Duchów, w którym czas płynie inaczej, byłby w stanie przenieść osobę w czasie za pomocą bram Gwiezdnych Duchów. Arcadios prosi następnie Lucy o to, by w dniu 7 Lipca mogła użyczyć mu swojej mocy, aby otworzyć bramę, gdy Księżyc przetnie się ze Słońcem. Natsu, Wendy i Gajeel zastanawiają się, czy między planem "Zaćmienie", a zniknięciem ich smoków nie ma jakiegoś powiązania. thumb|left|200px|Grupa złapana przez straże Nagle spora grupa strażników wpada do pomieszczenia, otaczając całą grupę Natsu i Arcadiosa. Następnie robią oni miejsce dla ministra obrony, Datonga, który mówi białemu rycerzowi, aby spokojnie do niego podszedł. Mężczyzna pyta Datonga, w jakim celu ma zamiar go aresztować, na co minister odpowiada, że wyjawił on tajne informacje na temat planu "Zaćmienie". Arcadios tłumaczy, że zrobił to, ponieważ członek Fairy Tail jest kluczem do spełnienia tego planu. Datong krzyczy, że tak na prawdę był przeciwny temu planowi, ponieważ nie myślał on o tym, jakie skutki może przynieść teraźniejszości zmiana przeszłości. Następnie żąda natychmiastowego aresztowania Arcadiosa, Lucy i Yukino, po czym każe pozbyć się reszty grupy. thumb|right|200px|Datong wyprowadza Fairy Tail z zamku Oburzony faktem, że jego przyjaciółka otrzymała niejasne zarzuty, Natsu przygotowuje się do ataku Żelaznej Pięści Ognistego Smoka na straż. Arcadios ostrzega go, by nie używać Magii w pobliżu bramy, jednak jest już za późno. Magia chłopaka zostaje wyssana przez Bramę z ciała użytkownika, kradnąc całą moc magiczną Natsu. Datong tłumaczy, że Brama została tak zaprogramowana, by wszelka pobliska Magia została pochłonięta. Strażnicy zabierają następnie nowych więźniów, a minister wyprowadza grupę Fairy Tail z zamku. Przed opuszczeniem ich mówi, że wszystko co robi, jest robione z korzyścią dla kraju. Dodaje, że król polubił Drużynę Fairy Tail. Informuje ich, że jeśli Fairy Tail wygra Turniej Magiczny, członkowie będą mogli spotkać się z nim i jeśli dobrze się z nim dogadają, areszt ich towarzyszy może zostać cofnięty. Postacie Walki i Wydarzenia *Areszt Arcadiosa, Lucy Heartfilii i Yukino Agurii Użyte Magia, Zaklęcia i Umiejętności Użyta Magia *Magia Zabójcy Smoków (滅竜魔法, Metsuryū Mahō) **Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków (火の滅竜魔法, Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) Użyte Zaklęcia *Żelazna Pięść Ognistego Smoka (火竜の鉄拳, Karyū no Tekken) Użyte Umiejętności *Brak Nawigacja Kategoria:Rozdziały